


Stay Awhile

by stargirl_caraway



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl_caraway/pseuds/stargirl_caraway
Summary: Barry convinces Iris to stay in bed for a few more minutes on a perfect morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I had to write!

 

Under the comforter, legs tangled with his girlfriend’s and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, Barry was certain that, in that moment, there was not a single soul on Earth—nay, in the entire multiverse—more content than he. The pure satisfaction he felt was nearly tangible. It spread through his body, relaxing his limbs and making his head feel full of fuzz. He basked in the presence next to him, in the low rumbling sound of the apartment, in the way it seemed as if his home had been transported to an uncharted island where deadlines and villains were nonexistent. The only things that mattered were their bed and Iris curled next to him and the sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtains.

Or maybe the sunlight didn’t matter, because a moment after he finished appreciating it, Iris stirred, clearly woken up by the warmth beaming directly on her. Barry soaked up the last few seconds before the bubble had to burst and reality would flood back into the bedroom.

Iris groaned, and Barry could feel her stretch her legs luxuriously the way she did every morning. She sat up against the headboard and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Hey,” she greeted, voice thick and raspy.

“’Morning.” Barry watched as she reached over to the night table to deactivate the alarm on her phone. She always woke before it went off but liked to have it just in case she overslept.

“I should get ready for work. Lots to do today.”

Before she could throw off the comforter and abandon the island of their bed, Barry reached from his spot and lay a gentle hand on her upper arm. When she turned and looked curiously at him, he gently tugged her toward him, bringing his other hand to rest in her messy locks as he kissed her. It was unhurried and lingering and everything a morning kiss should be.

Finally, he pulled away, happy to see that Iris looked as dazed as he felt. Her eyes remained closed for a few beats.

“It’s perfect here. A few more minutes?” he asked once she was gazing back at him.

He could practically see her imagining the cold hardwood flooring against her bare feet and having to put on actual clothing in place of the comfortable oversized t-shirt she currently wore.

“It’s only 7…,” Barry murmured, though Iris was already sliding further down into the covers. “There’s no need to hurry.” He opened his arms, and her own encircled him as she lay her head under his chin. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a few minutes, and I can drop you off near work.” His voice was a deep hum that she felt through his chest. “We can stay awhile.”

Iris responded by burrowing further under the covers and agreeing. “Okay. I’ll stay awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I was watching the amazing Jeremy Jordan sing "Stay Awhile" by Carner and Gregor and it was just the loveliest thing, so of course I had to write fic for it. I seriously recommend watching it, it's so much better than my writing and is so so dreamy. Hopefully I captured even half of the atmosphere that song creates.


End file.
